


Moms Always Find Out

by Shippertrashbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrashbag/pseuds/Shippertrashbag
Summary: “Are you boys dating?”Dean dropped his fork on the floor in shock, Sam fumbling the menu. “Uh, What?”---Sam and Gabriel think they're being sneaky around the bunker, but Mary's sharper than they give her credit for





	Moms Always Find Out

“Are we getting nachos?”

Sam wrinkled his nose at Dean. Nachos at this place would be too much of that processed crap and wouldn’t be worth the money. Dean grunted in response, already knowing what Sam would say. He pointed at the selection of wings instead. “They have honey garlic and blue cheese. I don’t know about you, mom, but I think plain bbq is best. Do you want-“

“Are you boys dating?”

Dean dropped his fork on the floor in shock, Sam fumbling the menu. “Uh, What?”

She levels them with a look, turning her chair to stare at them both without moving her face. “I asked: are you two dating?”

This wasn’t what they had expected. Mary has asked them if they could go out for a bite to eat but Sam just thought she wanted to bond, to hang. Not an  _interrogation_! “Um… why?”

She raised and eyebrow and instantly Sam knew that he answered the question wrong. Dean usually pulls the one eyebrow shtick himself whenever someone answers a question in a way he doesn’t want. “I’m your mom and I think I get to ask if you’re in a relationship with someone, Sam. You too, Dean. And I think it’s time we talk about that. I’ve been back a few years now, and,” she folded down her menu, putting it on the table so she could do something with her hands. “Look. I missed a lot of firsts with you boys. First crush, first date, first kiss, first school dance-“

“We didn’t go to school dances,” Dean cut her off, ears going red. Dean definitely went to a school dance, though he never really made into the auditorium, choosing to hang by the bleachers instead.

Her lips turned thin as she nodded. There were so many holes in their history concerning her, and Sam knew that there was only so much John wrote in his journals that could help her fill those blanks in. Sam wished he could tell her, but how do you tell your mother you were on demon blood for ober a year or how your first kiss was to a kitsune? “Mom, Uh, What Dean’s trying to say is… what… what do you consider to be.. ‘dating’?” He hated himself for using air quotes but he kind of was backed into a corner here.

She frowned. “What do you mean? Has the definition of dating changed that much?”

“Eh,” Dean jumped in, tilting his hand side to side. “Some people ‘date’ like… commited to one person, some just date one person per night, some-“

“Like one night stands?”

Oh Jesus, this was going to some really awkward places now. “Um, sometimes?” Dean added. Sam chugged his ice water hoping maybe if he drank fast enough, he could drown. “Sometimes it’s just a dinner or a movie or both and that’s it. We don’t stay in one place for long, you know that.”

“But-“

“Besides,” Sam interrupted. “We have Jack to look after, now. We have to put his needs before the need for… companionship.”

That seemed to appease her a bit, and she muttered “I guess,” before the server came by and took their order.

After ordering, Dean practically rushed to the bathroom, leaving Sam trapped with their mom at the table, her hand closing over his so he couldn’t escape. “I just…” she looked behind her shoulder to make sure Dean did in face disappear to the men’s room. “Castiel and Dean: there’s nothing there? Nothing?”

Sam sighed, closing his eyes a moment. “Mom, I wish they’d get their shit together.” He opened them, smile sad, bittersweet. “They just… something always stops them. I don’t know how many times I remind one of them that that just gotta get their heads out of their own asses and just.. talk. But it’s no use. They’re too stubborn to see the other loves them.”

She nodded, squeezing his hand. “Okay. I won’t push tonight. I just…” she bit her lip looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. “I know about you and Gabriel. I didn’t think you’d want Dean to know, but I thought maybe he’d mention he was seeing someone and it would be Cas, and then it’d be a Segway in case you’d want to… you know.”

To say Sam Winchester’s eyes bugged from his face would be an understatement. “Uh… what?”

“You and Gabriel. Dating. I saw you come out of your room with hickeys that weren’t there the night before, and the only one I ever see leave your room is Gabriel. I also see the way he looks at you when you don’t notice. And vice versa. I’m getting old, not  _blind_ , Sam. I also saw the movie ticket stubs he pulled from his pocket last week when we were translating text in the library. It was from the  _same_  movie you saw that same week, but Dean didn’t go with you, and-“

“Okay, okay.” He felt his whole face go red. He thought they were being  _careful_. Stupid, stupid, stupid! “We were… trying to be secretive. It… it looks bad-“

“No it doesn’t.  _Why_? Cuz you’re both men?”

“No, mom, though there’s still homophobes around, unfortunately. But, mom,” he sighed, squeezing her hand back. “Mom, he’s an  _angel_. An  _archangel_. It’s against heaven to…  _date_.”

She looked all the more confused at his paltry explanation. “But that only works for copulation. You won’t be making any nephilim together, so why should heaven give a shit? Besides, Gabriel is heaven’s best chance of survival. I would think they’d be more lenient with rules like that.”

She was right, but it still hurt Sam. “I know, just… keep this between us for now please, okay?”

“Sure,” she nodded, smiling small at him, pulling his hand up to her mouth to kiss his knuckles. “Whatever you need sweetie.”

He pulled her knuckles up to his own mouth to kiss, a habit they formed a while back that he wasn’t ready to ever give up, no matter how cheesy Dean thought it was.

——————-

Getting back to the bunker, Sam made a bee-line for his room, kicking off his shoes before the door was even closed.

“How was dinner?” Gabriel sat up in bed, National Geographic magazine slipping to his lap.

“She knows,” Sam wrestles with his nice flannel, annoyed at himself for something or other.

“About…? The ice caps melting? The earth being round? How you can save ten percent on car insurance with a lizard?”

“Be serious, Gabe.” He leveled the angel with a look. “About us.”

Gabriel was off the bed in an instant, hands coming up to cup each side of his face, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. “Okay, that’s okay, babe. You wanted her to know, anyways. What changed?”

Sam laughed, a hollow, dead sounding thing. “She figures it out on her own, which means we weren’t careful which means Dean might find out soon and I’m terrified.”

Gabriel led Sam to the bed, pulling his flannel off him the rest of the way, moving on to the belt next. “It’s okay, babe. It’s not the end of the world if the rest of the bunker found out.”

“But he’d  _never stop ribbing us!_  I just… I want some peace with you, that’s all.” Sam pulled his lover into his lap, one hand coming up to run in his hair, the other on his back. “Is that okay?”

Gabriel’s smile always made Sam happy and now was no different. “Okay. We can keep playing this like you want, so long as I still get to take you out once a week.”

“Deal.”

Gabe leaned down, kissing his lover, luxuriating in the hands roaming his back. “Maybe even sleeping over a few times a-“

“Get in bed, I have plans.”

Gabriel never moved so fast in a bedroom before.


End file.
